


Little boys are made of starlight

by D_Genesis



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Ninja-verse, F/M, Language that may offend., M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Violence, bottom Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Genesis/pseuds/D_Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Summary:</strong> They all knew Naruto's childhood was less than ideal but when something goes wrong, Team 7 are shocked and appalled at exactly how bad it was.<br/><strong>SasuNaru</strong> <em>shounen ai</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

 

 **Warnings:** AU-Ninja world **.** Some het. **Shounen ai** (meaning boy love/emotions. Considering what happens I didn't want to make it an official yaoi fic) Language that may offend. Violence. This could easily be classed as "T" but have upped the rating due to the some situations that are suited to mature readers. (Nothing graphic, but worth a warning nonetheless.) **Un'beta'd!**  
_**I have warned you**_. If you are uncomfortable with **any** of this, then turn back now.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, written purely to entertain myself and (hopefully) whoever else stumbles upon this and finds it amusing.  
**Main pairings,** _**Top/Bottom:**_ Sasuke/Naruto.

 

* * *

 

サスケxナルト

**I**

**The accident**

サスケxナルト

It all started with an argument.

A ridiculously, _childish_ argument. Sasuke couldn't even remember what it was about—what had started it—the fight had been _that_ stupid but the next thing he knew, Naruto and himself were in an all out brawl. Fists and feet flying. Curses being hurled back and forth. Then they had descended into using jutsu and everything turned to shit thereafter.

He vaguely recalled Sakura shrieking at them to stop and Kakashi saying something; he hadn't caught what, being much too intent on teaching his moronic, blonde teammate a lesson in humility.

One moment he had a seventeen year-old Naruto pinned beneath him—squirming, hissing and cursing him to hell and back—next there was a poof and this crying, wriggling bundle of soft pink baby trapped between his arms and the hard, grassy ground.

Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Nice try, moron," he sneered. "But that won't work on me. Hurry up and change back or I'll take this as a forfeit."

Climbing to his feet, he glared down at the squirming toddler. Tempted to kick.

The noise that erupted from the creature's tiny lungs was horrendous. Forcing himself not to wince at the level of decibels, he felt himself growing steadily more angry. As far as practical jokes went, this was the worst.

"I'm not joking, dead last."

The screaming rose higher in level and Sasuke felt the beginnings of doubt and a migraine start to form. Over the many years that the team had been together, he'd grown used to the mannerisms of each and that last insult should have provoked Naruto into action by now; it never failed. The blonde's buttons were just too easy to press.

Nothing happened.

No enraged outburst. No finger pointed rudely in his face. No change whatsoever. All that happened was that the Naruto-baby- _thing_ screeched higher, it's little face crumpled and soaked in fat streams of tears.

The teenage boy hesitated, frowned. Maybe he was wrong?

He didn't bother to move as Sakura stepped closer tentatively, peering down at the bundle of shrieking child. "Naruto?" she asked, uncertainly.

The baby stopped crying and stared at her with watery blue eyes, face still pink. For some reason, Sasuke wasn't surprised by the act. Though it did prove to heighten his annoyance some more. The baby lifted a tiny hand for his pink-haired teammate who instantly melted and cooed at it.

"You know," she began softly as she lifted the baby in her arms, using the oversized clothing to wrap him in. "He's actually really cute. Aren't you, Naru-chan? Yes you are. You're adorable!"

The baby just kept staring at her, a tremulous smile forming on his tiny face.

Sasuke scoffed. Ink dark eyes surveyed the child. Small, round pink face, startling blue eyes that ate up most of its surface, wisps of feathery gold that sat on top. Naruto was tiny. Beyond tiny. If this wasn't some prank and part of Sasuke was still certain it was. Even if he couldn't quite work out what Naruto would accomplish from it. Besides having Sakura holding and cooing over him, of course. The blonde idiot would sure enjoy that.

Turning his head away, Sasuke let out an indifferent grunt.

"Hmmm," Kakashi murmured, also looking down at the baby settled in Sakura's grasp. His expression still bored looking for the most part. "This might be a problem. We had best let the Hokage know."

Still, Sasuke waited for Naruto to react. He didn't. Now he had his little hands curled around strands of Sakura's pink hair, oblivious to everything else as the girl smiled softly back at him. The scene was... disturbingly domestic.

With a glare fitted to his face, Sasuke turned and shot off toward the Hokage tower, leaving Kakashi, Sakura and the too small Naruto long behind him.

サスケxナルト

Team seven—three quarters of it—stared back at Tsunade as she frowned down at the child seated on her desk, awaiting the verdict.

It had taken over an hour to explain the situation to her. Re-explain it then wait for her to settle down after which, she went about giving Naruto a physical examination. If that didn't secure in their minds that something was terribly wrong and Naruto had indeed somehow reverted in age to that of a baby, then the fact that he didn't put up _any_ resistance when she concluded he'd need to be hospitalised for a day of observation certainly did.

"Based on his medical records on file, there is nothing wrong with him," Tsunade informed them at length.

On the contrary, Sasuke could see _plenty_ wrong.

He stared at the stain on the wall where Tsunade had hurled her bottle of sake not ten minutes previous. The bottle still lay in fragments on the ground.

"This isn't a gen-jutsu," Tsunade went on. "Although, you are probably already aware of this and I doubt the brat's skills have increased in that area. Nor is it any form of henge. For all intents and purposes Naruto _is_ a child of two years."

"Two years?" Sakura gasped, frowning down at the silent baby that was sucking on his thumb, oblivious to the discussion going on about him. "He doesn't look much older than a year!"

The blonde woman nodded. "That is one of the main reasons that I wanted him to be supervised. Despite the fact that his examination results were identical to those we have on file for him, he's much too underweight and undersized for a child of his age group. His general knowledge is also much lower than average. I've ruled out that it has nothing to do with whatever jutsu he performed."

"He was mistreated," Sasuke intoned darkly and observed carefully as Tsunade gave a tight nod and Sakura let out another gasp.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was so surprised by this knowledge. Part of him had known, or suspected as much. Naruto always had been smaller than everyone else. Always wanting attention. Always hungry and he supposed it explained a great deal as to why the boy ate so much now; obviously making up for the lack he received as a child. It also explained Naruto's bond with Iruka.

"I believe so," Tsunade agreed.

"But Naruto was in the village orphanage at this age!" Sakura exclaimed in outrage. "All the caretakers go through a rigorous process and multiple screenings before they're accepted for even the smallest job. How could something like this happen!"

"Sakura," Kakashi intervened, placing a hand on her shoulder. Gone was his usual indifference, instead it was replaced with the same grim one that Tsunade wore. "I understand and share your views on this but nothing can be done for it now. All we can do is help him as he is and continue supporting him as a team in whichever way is deemed necessary."

"Yes," Tsunade sighed. "Which is why I want each of you to keep a close eye on him while he's in hospital. Shizune and I will be with him on and off through the day to monitor him but I do not want him left alone at any costs. He is much too important and even though the prejudice of his younger years has dwindled, I would rather not tempt anyone who may still hold a grudge."

Burying his hands deep into the pocket of his black pants, Sasuke exhaled a snort. He had a feeling something of the nature was bound to be thrust upon them and had already resigned himself to the duty.

"I'm hoping through observation we'll be able to better understand this jutsu he has unknowingly performed. Uchiha," Tsunade snapped abruptly, staring almost accusingly at Sasuke. "You said that he was attempting to do his shadow clone technique."

Sasuke stared back evenly, unconcerned at the open hostility. There was no love lost between them, despite the fact he'd _willingly_ returned to the village after all the failed attempts to bring him back against his wishes. Tsunade still hated him for it and blamed everything that happened to Naruto on him. It was well known that she was just itching to punish him further. Apparently one year probation and a restriction of D-rank tasks wasn't enough. That last had only just recently been lifted.

"I did."

"Do you still?" Tsunade pressed.

Not rising to the bait, Sasuke continued to stare back impassively. "Yes."

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura intruded uncomfortably, "what about Naruto?"

The Hokage just stared back at Sasuke for another long moment before leaning back in her seat, to gaze down at the baby that was now staring up at her.

"Naruto isn't in any pain at the moment and there doesn't appear to be any strain on his body or seal from the regression," the woman advised, slowly. "If not for the fact he is grossly underweight and lacking somewhat in communication skills I'd say he was a perfectly normal two year-old. If what Uchiha claims is true, I have a hunch as to which jutsu this is and aren't too concerned with what has transpired."

"Then you do have an idea how to fix this?" Sasuke questioned, gesturing to Naruto. The baby glanced at him and waved a drool covered fist.

Tsunade's eyes flickered down to the baby before lifting to address Sasuke. "This situation isn't something that can simply be _fixed_ ," she informed him. "If it is the jutsu I believe it to be, then there is nothing I can do for him."

"What!"

Sasuke didn't spare a glance for the girl who'd spoken his thoughts aloud. Instead, he stared hard at the baby that suddenly looked on the verge of crying and wondered if, perhaps, part of the older Naruto _was_ still in there somewhere.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I mean exactly what I said, Sakura. If it's the jutsu I believe it to be, there is nothing I can do to change him back. Not unless I want to cause him serious physical and psychological harm. You know what he's suffered over the years," she paused, allowing the information to sink in and take root. "Would you want me to force all of that upon a small child's mind?"

"So..." Sakura began, "he's going to stay this way?"

"Of course not," Tsunade snorted and Sasuke peered at the blonde woman to find her giving Naruto a fond glance. "He'll return to normal gradually."

"Tsunade-shishou, what will happen to him once he's released?" Sakura pondered, aloud.

Curious, Sasuke stared at the Hokage. He'd wondered that himself, although he also had a suspicion.

"You three will take care of him," Tsunade decided.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. He'd foreseen such a declaration, although he was surprised that Tsunade trusted him enough with a baby Naruto. However, he supposed that the reason she was even including him on this mission was due to the fact he had the most room available so maybe he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"I'll prepare the rooms," he said and turned to go.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He spared a brief look over his shoulder at his bemused teammate. "I doubt your parents would want a baby in their home. Kakashi's place wouldn't be suitable for a child and Naruto's is too small to fit all of us comfortably. My house is the best option."

"So you do have a brain after all," Tsunade commented, dryly.

Sasuke ignored her and vanished out the door.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. The Details

サスケxナルト

**II**

**The details**

サスケxナルト

It all started with an argument.

A ridiculously, _childish_ argument and now, Sasuke was stuck babysitting his teammate that had reverted to a child of two years.

From his place in the corner of the isolated hospital ward, Sasuke brooded.

It hadn't taken long to baby-proof his house—the parts that they would be using, anyway. Although, it helped that he kept things clean to begin with. In the end, all he had to do was put away any stray weapons left lying around. Place anything breakable or poisonous out of reach and then restock his pantry with food for his soon to be guests. The baby supplies would be sorted out later.

When he actually knew what he was meant to purchase.

"Tsunade-shishou said that Naruto would change back _gradually_ ," Sakura voiced aloud. She was standing next to the bed in which their teammate and current charge lay; curled up into a ball—the act vaguely reminiscent of a feline—and sound asleep. "But I wonder how gradual it will be... I mean," she paused. "I don't think it will take another fifteen years for him to catch up to the right age but what if—?"

Sasuke had deliberated on that as well. He doubted it was that 'permanent' however. If there was anything he knew of the Hokage, it was that she cared about the stubborn blonde idiot of his team and if _she_ wasn't worried about the timeframe, then it stood to reason _they_ shouldn't, either.

It was unfeasible for Tsunade to allocate _three_ highly valuable resources for a single task as simple as keeping watch over Naruto for an extended period of time. He could understand if it was short term; a couple of weeks, at most but years? No. Not with the village's current struggles with some of its neighbours. They were already down in numbers any more for too long would be potentially disastrous.

However, if Sakura couldn't figure this out on her own, who was he to tell her? It was Naruto's job reassuring her, not his.

Still, he did wonder how gradual this process was going to be. Over the last few hours not a lot had happened, although they were surprised that Naruto was at least toilet trained. This saved plenty of awkwardness on who would change his soiled pants.

When Naruto had been awake, he hadn't spoken a word, either; just stared at them. Mostly at Sakura, because she had cooed over him like an idiot and the blonde had offered a warped, gap-filled grin in return but had remained otherwise mute. Only really breaking this routine when he cried and that was if Kakashi or Sasuke got too close.

Naruto had absolutely no problems with Sakura. Nor did Naruto have any issue with Tsunade or Shizune. Just _him_.

And Kakashi.

"Hmm? Sasuke, whatever the wall has done to you, I assure it isn't quite as bad as you seem to believe. So please, stop trying to set fire to if with your eyes. We can discuss your desire to become an arsonist when we _aren't_ in a hospital and have a sleeping two year-old not ten feet away."

Blood-red eyes flashed to the nonchalant Jounin. "Shut it, Kakashi."

"Well, _someone's_ crankier than usual."

"Kakashi-sen—"

Sasuke rose swiftly from his chair and swept by the hospital bed and his teammates, intent on the door. He refused to be baited into a pointless argument that solved absolutely nothing. There was still many other things that he could be doing right now instead of sitting around a hospital room, twiddling his thumbs like this lot seemed more than willing to do. Pathetic. And they called themselves ninja!

"Running again, Sasuke?"

A dark brow twitched slightly. "What do you know?" the Uchiha returned, glancing over his shoulder at the older male. "I'm actually going to do something productive."

"Kakashi—"

The man's face was unusually solemn despite the mask shielding most from sight. It didn't change the fact that Sasuke wanted to slam a chidori through his throat. "This isn't any easier on us, Sasuke," Kakashi murmured. "We don't like this anymore than you do but do you see Sakura trying to avoid her responsibilities to her teammate? To her team and village? To her _friend_?"

"I'm not avoiding anything," Sasuke glared at the implication. He wasn't some coward. Just refused to sit there and be a useless room ornament. "I'm going to _fix_ this." If that meant breaking into the Hokage's office to get the information needed, so be it.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The panicked cry had Sasuke's head jerking around, the beginnings of a chidori sparking between his finger tips and palm. He dropped it almost as soon as his eyes landed on the scene before him.

His pink-haired teammate was on the opposite side of the bed where Naruto had been curled up, only now the toddler was twitching violently. Tiny body contorted in ways that it shouldn't, mouth open in a mute scream and fat tears forming rivers down his cheeks, Sakura's chakra green filled palm hovering over his thin heaving chest. But that wasn't what caught Sasuke's attention. It was the blood trickling from Naruto's nose, his mouth. The phantom impressions on his baby-pink skin, like some bizarre jutsu conducted with the sole purpose of torture that the Uchiha was unfamiliar with.

With a sickening feeling, Sasuke realised it _wasn't_ a jutsu at all. At least, not something that he counter. Could stop.

Turning on his heel sharply, he ran from the room.

The halls were mostly empty and if they weren't, he hadn't cared and shoved whoever got in his way aside, stopping occasionally to demand directions from odd hospital staff he came across. As far as he was concerned, none but Tsunade or Shizune could be trusted around a weakened Naruto, so didn't bother demanding help from anyone else he came upon.

The exercise was trying his patience and left him particularly incensed by the time the missing Tsunade was discovered not five minutes later. He found her, several floors up and going over some paperwork.

"Naruto's seizing," he spat out at her faintly startled expression. It quickly warped into something that resembled worry and she dropped what she was doing, heading for the door.

Instead of following her, Sasuke shot out the window and after locating the correct one for Naruto's room, inched it open enough to fit through, then climbed inside. "Tsunade's on her way," was all he supplied, gaze locked on the small form that was still contorting in painful looking angles. He carefully shut the window. It locked with a sharp _snap._

Being powerless wasn't something that he enjoyed—it was far too close to the way he felt as a child—and so being forced to simply watch as his comrade was being tortured by something he couldn't see, let alone defend against left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Poor little guy," Sakura murmured, her sparkling green hands running up at down the trembling baby. "I know. I know it hurts, just hold in there."

It was as if the tiny blonde had his mute setting removed because everyone heard the low, whimper he made. He sounded like a wounded animal. One trying to hide how much pain it was in but still unable to completely silence itself.

Sasuke stiffened and Sakura flinched. "It's okay," she uttered, gently. "It'll be alright. Can you hear me, Naru-chan? It'll be... alright."

"Sasuke."

The dark-haired teen spared his teacher a blank glance. He wasn't in the mood for Kakashi's particular brand of irritation at that moment and was already plotting how to deal a great of damage to the man if he said something Sasuke didn't approve.

"You did the right thing," Kakashi added.

"Tch."

The door flew open and in stalked Tsunade.

"Details," she demanded the moment she was through the door. Sasuke swept over and closed it, ensuring what little privacy the flimsy barrier could afford against anyone nosy enough to try and catch a glimpse of the action. There, he settled against it, crimson eyes absorbing the scene down to the last microscopic detail.

Sakura nodded tightly as Tsunade joined her, back to Sasuke obscuring his view of Naruto.

"It started with small tremors," the girl began mechanically. It was clear that she had slipped into 'nurse mode' sometime between him running out to find Tsunade or Shizune and him returning. "Then rapidly evolved into full blown seizure-like fits. I was trying to ease them when I noticed the blood."

Tsunade nodded then pulled away and Sasuke could see that the baby was back to resting peacefully, despite the smears of drying blood around his mouth and nose. Their phantom prints leaving a nauseatingly obvious afterimage as to their intent even though he could no longer see the impression of hands. Someone had hurt the moron. A _two year-old_. What sort of sick individual hurt a child that couldn't talk or even walk properly, let alone defend itself?

"Shit," Tsunade cursed, her expression looked conflicted. "I had hoped there wouldn't be any more side effects." The woman's hands were fisted and trembling at her sides.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to ruby slits. " _Hoped_? So you had a suspicion there would be other side effects?"

The blonde woman returned a glare filled with as much hatred.

"What else aren't you telling us?"

"You watch they way you speak to me!" Tsunade growled at him, she rose a clenched fist in warning.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi intervened, placing himself physically between the pair. "Is there anything we can do to help Naruto? You said that his returning to normal would be a gradual process and from what we've seen today, it's already begun."

The woman's amber eyes slid from Sasuke to Naruto, where they softened then dimmed.

"Based on what I've just witnessed I believe we have a timeframe to work with," she admitted. "As to what you and the Uchiha will be able to help with; I'll have some medicine prepared to aid with his growth process as well as assist in easing his episodes. It won't stop them completely, but it will lessen the effects and, where necessary, knock him out entirely. He won't feel a thing until the dosage wears off..."

So, they were to keep Naruto drugged up? Sasuke snorted.

Tsunade was back to glaring at him. "You got a problem with that, Uchiha?"

Once again, it was Kakashi that cut in. "If this outcome was at least accepted as a possibility, it can then be presumed that this _is_ the jutsu you'd been expecting," he stated instead. "What else should we know about his condition, Hokage-sama? I think it would be best if we knew all the details surrounding this jutsu so we can at least try to counter it as effectively as possible."

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched but he said nothing.

"Very well, Kakashi," Tsunade relented. "As I informed you earlier, I know only as much as I've been able to read up on cases. Which, you must understand, are very rare with the jutsu being so close in nature to the forbidden shadow clone jutsu."

"How, Tsunade-shishou?"

The Hokage sighed and ruffled the blonde hair curled upon Naruto's head. "The shadow clone jutsu is forbidden due to the fact that it requires so much chakra to form a single clone," she began, briskly. "Most normal shinobi would be unable to make ten such clones without collapse from chakra exhaustion yet, the same shinobi could easily use another form of clone jutsu and not have the same issues. Why do you think that is?"

"Because..." Sakura started tentatively, sounding her answer out. Sasuke glared at her; they weren't in class so she wasn't getting marked on her answer. "An elemental clone jutsu is a manipulation of an element into the form of the user while a shadow clone relies on no elemental assistance to do the same?"

Tsunade nodded. "Correct. The shadow clone relies completely on the chakra and _will_ or essence of the user to manipulate it into the user's form. It is, in a sense, one of the purest forms of clone available.

"Some researchers believed that this _essence_ was actually part of the user's self. Part of their own spirit, if you want to put it that way. A theory which is supported by the fact that when a shadow clone vanishes, it's consciousness returns to the user, carrying all its memories with it. However, as this is a forbidden jutsu many of the other effects aren't really known, or if they were, they've been lost to time. "

Sasuke said nothing as he tracked the conversation, swiftly composing then discarding hypothesis after hypothesis as they formed. If he was correct in his speculation—and he was pretty certain of its accuracy—then he knew exactly what was coming next. He wasn't disappointed, though it did unnerve him.

"When Naruto performed the jutsu, he would have been applying the same theories and ideas behind the shadow clone technique. However, due to the disruption, instead of creating a copy of himself with his memories and consciousness, he pulled everything from inside the darkest corner of his mind outside his body and formed it around himself instead."

"So... Naruto is basically a walking memory?" Sakura questioned, biting her lip.

Tsunade blinked, then nodded. "In a sense, you could say that. A fleeting reflection of a life already lived."

"And he can't be freed from this sooner?" Sakura pressed, gaze flickering back to the sleeping child. "Without forcing him through another episode like that?"

The blonde woman shook her head, face grim. "His mind is too weak as it is right now. More pressure would only cause unnecessary distress. I know Naruto is a resilient brat but I don't believe even _he_ could go through more of that all in one day."

"Poor Naruto," the pink-haired girl murmured. "Why did he never say anything? Ask for help? I know... he used to be close with the Sandaime, right?"

"Naruto isn't the type of person to mope about his past," Kakashi reminded her. "If he stumbled, he'd pick himself up then move forward, intent on his dream. Nothing would hold him back. You must also remember that it wasn't until he started at the academy that had anyone he could truly rely on. It is also, however, a possibility that he simply doesn't remember."

"An amnesia-like psychological self-suppression," Tsunade uttered, looking at Naruto thoughtfully.

"You mean, like he may have _made_ himself forget his time at the orphanage?"

"Yes, Sakura," Tsunade replied, her gaze not moving from the baby. Her brows were drawn down. "It's possible... in severe trauma cases, patients _have_ been known to intentionally block out certain memories."

"Will he remember this?" Sasuke asked, his own eyes adhered to his rival's tiny body. He glanced over at Tsunade briefly. " _Any_ of it?"

"I don't know," she replied, gruffly. "We'll have to see how much he remembers once he's aged."

Sasuke's lips thinned.

"Tsunade-shishou, may I look at the files of all the people that were employed in the village orphanage during the span of Naruto's stay there?"

At this, Sasuke glanced up and over at Sakura. Her face was constructed in a carefully determined expression as she gazed back at her mentor, awaiting a reply that Sasuke could have given. Still, he was interested.

"Sorry, Sakura. No can do," Tsunade replied, her own expression twisted into an unhappy frown, mouth pulled down in a tight line. "Those files are confidential. The only way we can look into them would be if a case of child abuse were to be brought forward and proof of the accusations supplied."

"We have proof!"

"Think, Sakura." Tsunade interjected coolly, "Naruto isn't _really_ a two year old. He hasn't been enlisted as a ward of the orphanage for over a decade. We can't use this as evidence for something that happened years ago even if the jutsu _is_ a reflection on what he suffered as a two year-old. We can't really prove it, not with so little known of this jutsu and I doubt once he's returned to normal, he'll willingly offer names if he knows them at all.

"I understand your feelings on the matter, Sakura. I do and want justice to be served just as much as you. No one deserves this. Not an innocent child and definitely not Naruto but my hands are tied."

"There must be something," the pink-haired girl insisted.

"All I can do is hope to prevent something like this happening to anyone else," Tsunade informed her with a heavy sigh. "I'll be reviewing the cases of all children to have been in the orphanage over the last fifteen years. The entire system will need to be addressed again and I'll evaluate all staff that have served during this time. I'll start later this afternoon," she sighed again. "I believe this will take a few days."

Sasuke locked eyes with the woman for a split second—an understanding of a sort passing between them—then went back to staring impassively at Naruto. So he had a timeline now and more or less free reign to confidential information to do with it as he willed.

His eyes flickered to Kakashi, knowing only he'd caught the brief exchange between Hokage and Uchiha.

"When do we take Naruto back to Sasuke-kun's home?" Sakura questioned. "I want to get him settled in before night time. Most children are scared of the dark and I don't want to introduce him to a new place once night's fallen," she went on to explain.

"I think it'll be best to keep Naruto over night where I can observe him," Tsunade replied. "I'll have Shizune make up the nutrient serum and the draught to ease his episodes. You can take him tomorrow morning. I'll be back later to relieve you of your duty, for now if you need assistance, call Shizune. I'll have her posted in the lab just down the hall should you need her.

"Kakashi, a word?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

With that the pair left the room, plunging it into a deathly quiet.

Silence. Something that Sasuke usually cherished and could never fully achieve being around his exuberant, loud-mouthed, blonde-haired rival. Yet now he had that blissful silence, he wanted it gone. It seemed unnatural.

The sound of trickling water had his eyes snapping to the source, only to find Sakura filling a small bowl with the warm liquid. Dipping a facecloth into the bowl, she dabbed away all the dried blood from Naruto's face with a meticulous gentleness. Once that was done, she rinsed the cloth and then used it to wipe around that small face and a too thin neck.

"I always thought he was so annoying," Sakura began lowly, still tending to the toddler. "He was always so loud and he had no manners and liked that god awful orange."

Really, Sasuke wanted her to get to the point already. An inky brow twitched in vexation as he gave a noncommittal grunt.

"But then I got to know him better. Was around him more often and began to realise that he wasn't as annoying as I first thought. That he was actually so dedicated to his dream and his friends and the village. Still, it probably wasn't until after you left that I really started seeing who he was.

"But you saw the true him before all that, didn't you?" She looked up at Sasuke briefly, then back down to her charge. "That's why he was so desperate to get you back, right? Because you were the first person to see him. Acknowledge him for who he was and I'm... I'm jealous of that. Of _you_."

Charcoal eyes narrowed, shrewdly. He wasn't about to assuage her guilt for whatever part she played in causing Naruto more pain in the past and if this was a love confession, she was speaking to the wrong person.

His eyes slid back to the blonde. The tiny chest rising and falling in deep, steady breaths beneath a too big hospital gown.

"He means a lot to me," Sakura went on, almost in a whisper. "It took me a little while to realise it, but he does. And I know, he must mean something to you, too. So let's... let's do our best in helping him through this hard time, okay? Let's give him the kind of love and attention he missed growing up the first time around."

Sasuke said nothing.

The door opened, admitting Kakashi and the room fell back into silence.

サスケxナルト

Several hours later—after Tsunade had returned to the hospital and his team had gone home for the night—found Sasuke perched outside Naruto's hospital window, back wedged against the glass pane and the sill. The moon had risen in a sliver of luminescent ivory high in the inky depths of night beckoning him to rest.

Sasuke ignored it, his mind too full on the information he'd gorged himself with some time earlier. Even if his mind wasn't preoccupied with all this, he doubted he could sleep with the guilt weighing so heavily on his mind.

 

* * *

 


	3. The Task

サスケxナルト

III

The task

サスケxナルト

Team seven were back at the hospital bright and early the next morning, ready to collect the last member of their team.

Sasuke had barely enough time to slip home, rush a shower before returning to the place he'd spent the entire night. Sleep had been elusive but even if his mind hadn't been preoccupied, remaining perched precariously on a window sill wasn't exactly conducive for rest of any kind. As such, he was in a particularly dark mood when the rest of his team did show; an hour or two after the crack of dawn.

Kakashi was even on time for once.

"Yo," the man greeted casually.

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura murmured then yawned behind her hand. "Morning Sasuke-kun."

Their greetings went largely ignored by Sasuke.

The hospital room where Naruto spent most of the day before and previous night looked exactly as it had before the Uchiha took his leave, except now, the blond child was awake and sitting up in his oversized bed, watching with wide blue eyes as Tsunade took his blood pressure manually.

"How's he doing, Tsunade-shishou?"

The shimmering green light of Tsunade's chakra faded as she pulled back from the small child. "He's doing as well as can be expected," she replied and gestured to a reasonably sized pack resting on one of the bedside drawers. "His medical supplies are in there."

The blond child immediately reached for one of Tsunade's pigtails and commenced gnawing on it.

"Brat," the woman muttered, but didn't bother trying to remove her hair from his mouth. Nor did that stop the soft smile that settled on her ageless features.

"Good morning, Naru-chan," Sakura beamed at the boy as she leaned toward him. "We get to go to Sasuke-kun's house. Yes, we do. We'll be staying with him for a while. I'm sure Naru-chan will like that, won't you?"

Large azure eyes watched her curiously, blinked, then closed as a crooked grin formed across his small face. "'Ra-ra!"

Everyone froze. It was the first proper sounding word he'd even attempted in their presence. Despite it being mangled horribly, Sasuke knew that it was the small blonde's way of saying Sakura. Really, he shouldn't have been so surprised. Still, it irked him impossibly for reasons that eluded him.

Sensing something was different, the baby stiffened and pulled back into himself, releasing Tsunade's hair.

"It's okay!" Sakura enthused with a watery smile. She knelt beside the hospital bed slowly, so that she wouldn't frighten the baby any more than he already was. "That's right, Ra-ra. Naru-chan was trying to say Sa-ku-ra, weren't you, Naru-chan?"

The child didn't move and it was painfully obvious to everyone in the room that he expected retaliation of some kind.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his brows drew down.

"C'mon, brat," the Hokage muttered and ruffled his blond hair gently. "I've got to get back to running this place and you have to go off with your team. Do you think you can do that for me, Naruto?"

The baby stared at her but seemed to relax.

Sasuke eyed the little boy before snatching up the baby's prepared pack. Pulling it open, he noted the contents, then closed it back up. He wasn't surprised that there was also two outfits and a large purse full of money, presumably for all of baby Naruto's needs. He threw the pack over his shoulder and adjusted the strap, more than ready to leave.

Taking this as a hint, Sakura plucked the baby carefully from the bed, then wrapped him in an old, if thick jumpsuit. It clearly belonged to her in her younger years, if the colour was any indication.

The Uchiha felt his lip twitch. It was pink. Pink with flowers and rabbits. Perfect blackmail material.

Sakura flushed. "It's only until we get to your house," she explained, patiently. "Once he's fed we can bath him and put him in something else. I just don't want him catching a chill being exposed to the early morning air."

A valid point. Sasuke buried his hands in his pockets. The sooner they left, the better in his opinion. Not particularly keen on lingering any longer than was absolutely necessary.

"I want him back here if any complications arise," Tsunade ordered. "Anything at all. I don't care if he develops a case of the sniffles he will be returned immediately, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Shishou."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Hnm."

Amber eyes fixed themselves to Sasuke in warning. "And if anything happens to him while he's in this state, you Uchiha, will be held responsible."

Like he had expected anything different.

サスケxナルト

The group of four arrived at Sasuke's house without issue.

The journey relatively swift, if spent in a tense silence as the enormity of the situation struck home. They had to babysit and not just anyone but their own de-aged team mate—something that still, despite the fact he'd witnessed the entire thing, had received the seemingly logical explanation, couldn't believe—and if that weren't bad enough, that same team member had been mistreated...

Thankfully, the medication issued should dull down anymore 'attacks' that Naruto had. Still, it wasn't something that Sasuke felt comfortable with. He hated the total loss of control. Couldn't even think about what the idiot, Naruto had gone through without growing furious and scaring the baby with the density of his killing intent.

While his childhood wasn't the picture of ideal, he'd been loved. Looked after. He'd never had to worry about his stomach being empty—if that ever happened, it wasn't for long and generally his own fault—he'd never been without a roof over his head or a warm, comfortable place to sleep in at night; never felt that he wasn't safe; never been truly alone. His mother doted on him when he was ignored by his father and Itachi—he couldn't, wouldn't think about him—but he had plenty of uncles, aunties that he knew loved him. Knew that he could count on.

Children were meant to be the key to the future. They were meant to be the product of their parent's combined genetics and—usually, not always because sometimes it was out of political interest—love. They were supposed to be cherished. Adored.

Realistically, he knew that there would be cases out there that would be shockingly similar to Naruto's own few years of life. Some much worse. Was aware—because he wasn't naïve, not like Naruto, however he was beginning to seriously reconsider that last—that even children with families of their own could be mistreated. Abused. Molested. Killed.

But this was Naruto. The Uchiha had known that the idiot's life hadn't been like his; hadn't suffered true loss the way Sasuke had and while he had suspected the blond of being neglected to an extent, had never ever dreamed things were quite this bad.

Starved of attention, of affection of the general care that even a pet would usually receive and Sasuke could picture Naruto; as small as he was now, in a corner somewhere in a nondescript building filled with other children about as tiny, watching and not understanding why he was being ignored. Why he was getting hurt. Why he wasn't fed as often or as much as the other children. Why, just why.

Sasuke ground his teeth but kept his anger reigned in. He would find out who was responsible for this and he would see that they were punished for it. If they happened to die during that punishment, well that wasn't his fault.

Still, it didn't change anything and it made him wonder how Naruto ended up the way he was. So seemingly innocent and carefree. With an admirable if sickening capacity to love practically everyone. Sasuke had always considered it a weakness, one of the worst but was rethinking this. It had gotten him back in Konoha. It had helped Naruto through his own trials in life that Sasuke had only heard of once he returned and it was all real.

After being around the boy long enough, Sasuke knew when Naruto was fronting; when his laugh was forced, when his smile was faked even if everyone else—apart from Sakura and possibly Kakashi—wasn't aware.

Removing his sandals in the entrance of his home, Sasuke padded softly toward the kitchen to prepare tea, not waiting for his guests to follow. They could do as they liked, so long as they didn't make a mess or touch anything they shouldn't. The latter, he wasn't too concerned with. Anything of consequence had been put away, so unless Kakashi or Sakura stooped to snooping around, there was nothing to fret over.

"It's so... quiet in here," he heard Sakura mumble as she trailed behind him, Naruto clasped to her chest. "Don't you get lonely?"

Lonely? When he spent most of his waking moments with his team on missions around the village or training? When he had Naruto talking his ear off until Sasuke had a headache and found a way of shutting the annoyance up? He spared the tiny blond a look then went back to preparing the tea pot.

"No."

"To each their own," Sakura replied and shuffled away. "Say, Naru-chan, why don't we go play in the sitting room with Kaka-sensei? How does Naru-chan like that idea?"

"Ngh, 'Ra-ra."

Sakura giggled as she moved further away. "I'll take that as a yes."

Pausing to watch the pair vanish around the corner, Sasuke shook his head and went back to making tea. He doubted anyone had eaten breakfast so once he'd delivered the tea, he could set about preparing that next.

サスケxナルト

Breakfast—as was standard these last few days of having guests—was a quiet affair. With the usual silence breaker being reduced to small gurgling sounds and badly put together syllables. Regardless, it was an improvement, even if he was still brought to tears the moment Sasuke or Kakashi got within two feet of him and he wasn't in Sakura's arms.

She had to be getting tired.

"Does Iruka know?"

A guilty silence met his inquiry and Sasuke snorted. Of course. Unfolding his arms, he made his way over to where Sakura now had a fed and freshly bathed baby seated in front of her, playing with a few wooden blocks Kakashi had purchased the first day their official baby-sitter duty kicked in.

"Sakura, you should go tell him."

The girl looked up, a small frown adorning her face and Sasuke could already envision an argument forming. It was obvious she was attached to the pintsized blond, even a blind person would have noticed. She had rarely left his side, except to use the bathroom and he had a feeling she'd hated every second they'd been parted. It wasn't healthy. Not for her or Naruto. The baby had to adjust to others being around him or it may affect the way he acted when he finally returned to normal. Sasuke didn't really believe the latter, still he thought it a valid reason to separate the pair. Even if for only another half an hour.

"I can't leave Naru-chan here. What if he cries? He doesn't exactly seem to like you or Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed, nose buried in his book. "I think that is what Sasuke-kun's getting at."

Sakura bit her lip and peered down at the baby, he was looking back up at her, his expression—as far as Sasuke could interpret—troubled. Almost as if he could actually sense what Sakura was feeling, like a form of freaky ESP. He offered a half gnawed green block to the pink-haired teen. While he was distracted, Sasuke approached.

Sinking down into a crouch right beside the baby, the Uchiha swept in and picked him up before the child was aware what was happening. Startled, blue eyes turned to the dark-haired boy and stared. Sasuke stared back. And Naruto immediately burst into terrified little tears. It was almost enough to make the annoyed teen drop him.

"Naru-chan—"

"No," Sasuke snapped as Sakura hastily rose to her feet, attempting to take Naruto back from him. "He has to learn to go to other people," he told her, holding the struggling toddler. He glared at her. "He doesn't like me or Kakashi for whatever reason and he needs to get over that, which won't happen if you keep smothering him and giving him an out."

"I'm not smot—"

The Uchiha's glare intensified. "You are," he bit out as Naruto yanked his hair. He ignored it, focusing on Sakura. "If Naruto's going to adjust to living here, he has to get use to being around Kakashi and I as well as you."

"He is adjusting," Sakura argued stubbornly, keeping her voice down. No doubt, so she wouldn't upset the screaming baby further. "I just think it's bette—"

If Sasuke weren't so irritated, he might have respected Sakura for speaking back. Sakura of the past would have caved the moment he suggested anything and it reminded him, yet again, that he had left them behind; Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and while he was absent, they had grown and changed, just as he had.

Sakura was her own person now. Strong and wilful. No longer deluded into believing she would be the next Lady Uchiha. Determined to do what she thought was right for those she cared for and not about to bow down to his demands because of some ridiculous crush that she thought was love. More than that, it was clear those feelings had vanished entirely.

Still, having Sakura as one of his fangirls would have been helpful at that moment. "This isn't a chance at redemption for past crimes," Sasuke informed her, coldly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi chided. "Sakura, I think what Sasuke is really trying to say is that Naruto needs more exposure. I understand your desire to keep him safe and happy but he can't grow reliant on just you. It isn't healthy for either of you. He needs room to grow into his own person, since it is possible he may remember everything that happens to him during this time. It may even change him."

"I just want my Naruto back," she murmured quietly as Naruto's crying lessened in volume.

Sasuke stared down at the tiny child held carefully in his arms very much displeased. Round, pink face scrunched up and tear soaked, Naruto had stopped crying and had started whimpering instead. He wasn't in pain—at least, nothing physical—Sasuke would know otherwise.

"We all want him back, Sakura-chan," Kakashi responded, equally as quiet. "Just remember we're a team. That means that we work together. Share the burden."

"Alright," Sakura conceded, but not before shot Sasuke a warning look. "I'll let Iruka-sensei know. Do you want anything in particular for lunch? I may as well get us something while I'm out."

"Anything will be fine, Sakura," Kakashi informed with a vague wave in her direction, his nose was already back in his book.

"Right," she murmured, heading toward the cabinet where Naruto's medicine was kept. "Remember," she began fishing three different bottles out. She held up the first—a clear, narrow bottle filled with what looked like shampoo; the consistency was certainly right and it was white with an almost pearly shimmer to it—in front of Sasuke.

He sent her a narrowed look.

"This one, is the draught he needs to take if he starts having an episode. He shouldn't, because I've just dosed him but just in case. A teaspoon should be enough—" She paused, put the bottle away and pulled out a much smaller, pale green bottle with an eye-dropper. "This is the one you use if it gets really bad. This is the sedative. Only one drop, okay? If he needs this—take him to the hospital. Shizune-san—"

Sasuke's glare silenced her. For a few seconds.

"I'm just making sure you know what to do," she huffed, aggravated then turned to Naruto, her expression softening instantly. "Say, Naru-chan, I have to go for a little while so Sasu-kun and Kaka-sensei will be looking after you. I'll be back later, okay? You be good for them while I'm gone."

Naruto's little hands shot out as Sakura took a step away from him and Sasuke turned, so the blond was facing the other way. Not to be deterred, the little idiot, wriggled the opposite way to face the pink-haired girl again.

"'Ra-ra!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke's brow developed an infuriated tick which only grew when he saw the expression on Kakashi's mask-covered face. The man had better not say anything. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't.

"Well, I'll be back a little later," Sakura murmured from the direction of the entranceway. "See you. Be good, Naru-chan!"

Then, thankfully, she was gone. If Sasuke had to put up with her mothering Naruto a moment longer, he thought he might just kill her. He didn't particularly care how this was achieved, just that he would do it.

This concept was re-revaluated when—not a moment later—the blond in his arms started whimpering again and Kakashi put his book aside. The teen turned away and set to patting the baby's trembling back awkwardly. Aside from what he'd observed others do, he actually had little idea of how to care for a child. For an obviously distraught baby. But this was Naruto, it should have been simple. With that in mind, he stopped his patting.

"Stop crying," he ordered quietly but sternly. If this child was anything like the Naruto he knew in his teens or even the pubescent version, molly-coddling him wouldn't help at all. "Sakura will be back later and she asked you to behave, didn't she?" In response, Sasuke earned a hiccup. Moderately satisfied, he snorted. "Good."

He peered down at the child, whose watery blue eyes stared right back into his own deep onyx. The blonde's mouth wavered; caught in a vicious fight that wanted it to turn downward, waiting for more tears to fall and Sasuke was struck again by how someone could ever want to hurt this tiny, bright and innocent creature. Sure, he understood the insane urge to maim Naruto when he was bigger and louder and all round annoying, but when he was this small?

"Hmm," Kakashi muttered, peering over Sasuke's shoulder at the child in the dark-haired boy's arms. Naruto's bright blue eyes flew up to Kakashi's face and Sasuke saw his eyes widen, his little face scrunch back up unhappily. However, he didn't cry. "You got him to stop crying. Congratulations."

Sasuke ground his teeth.

"Now, now," Kakashi chided as he took a step back from the annoyed teen. "No need to be like that. I know Naru-chan's cute but you have to play nice and share him with everyone. It wouldn't be fair on anyone else if you monopolised his time and would make you a hypocrite."

"Kakashi..."

"There's no need to be so jealous," the silver-blond Jounin added, ignoring the growled warning. "Sakura-chan's only doing what she thinks is right. It can't be helped if Naruto-kun favours her; she is the closest thing he has to a mother right now..." he paused. "She's probably the closest thing he's ever had to a real mother. Or, what he'll remember anyway."

That garnered Sasuke's interest. What had he meant? Did he know something more about Naruto's past? If so, why hadn't he said anything earlier? Did he know who Naruto's biological mother was? If he did, why hadn't he told Naruto about her? They all knew how the blond idiot felt about family, even if it was painful, he'd still want to know.

"Don't you think, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned with a grin. The teen frowned, having not heard the full question.

"What?" He drawled, framing a question of his own about Kakashi's previous statement.

If possible, Kakashi's grin widened beneath his mask and Sasuke knew he wasn't going to like whatever the man was about to say next. "I was just talking about how well Sakura's been looking after Naruto these last few days and commented on her making an excellent mother."

Sasuke knew what the man was implying and shot him a look; not amused in the least.

"We're going outside to feed the fish," he intoned causing the small blond to look back up at him. "Do what you like, just don't wreck anything."

"I think I might come along."

Not like Sasuke cared. "Hn."

With one arm wrapped around Naruto's small body, Sasuke set about packing up the baby's medicine—just to be prepared—then pulled an old loaf of bread from his pantry and after making sure that the blond in his grip was properly clothed, headed outside.

The koi pond was a large body of water that appeared more like a small river, flowing around the compound and seemingly only broken by the occasional bridge. Some parts of it were shallow enough to barely cover his ankles while the deepest part reached his collar if he stood—not that he'd ever go swimming in it, being as murky as it was in some parts—still, he was very cautious about having a small child near it. If the baby by some chance managed to get away from Sasuke and into that pond, the likelihood of him living would be slim to none.

Seating himself slowly beside the body of water—a section that was shallower and had little to no algae coating the surface—the teen plopped Naruto in his lap and handed him some of the stale, broken up bread.

The tiny blond looked down at it, then back at him. Demonstrating, Sasuke picked a piece of bread and carefully tossed it into the water. Almost immediately it was set upon by a number of fish. Their gold and white and copper coloured bodies breaking the surface of the water in their haste.

Naruto gasped, staring. Then backed right into Sasuke's chest, clearly afraid.

"Don't be scared," Sasuke admonished and threw a handful of the crumbs into the water, causing a frenzy of fins and bubbles and splashing. He helped Naruto scoop some of the crumbs up then released his grip on the other's much smaller hand. "You try."

Instead of throwing it, however, Naruto put the handful in his mouth. Disgusting.

"No," Sasuke glowered and repeated the process of helping the child collect a handful of crumbs, then selected some for himself. "Watch," he ordered, making sure that the idiot was actually paying attention, then flicked his wrist and released the crumbs to the ravenous koi that had gathered near his spot in the pond. "Now you go."

The result was instantaneous; with Naruto's hand back at his mouth. Sasuke growled and the hand dropped away. This time, not a single crumb eaten at the child stared up at the annoyed teen with frightened eyes.

"Idiot."

"Maybe you should try to explain this to him," Kakashi intervened. "If he's been starved, he'd be of the mindset to eat as much food as possible whenever and wherever it's available. This isn't his fault, Sasuke."

The Uchiha knew that, he was far from ignorant but it frustrated him that something he believed would be enjoyable and different for the child was ruined by his upbringing—although, that was a term Sasuke was going to use lightly.

He wasn't angry at Naruto; he was angry with the circumstances surrounding the toddler's life. Infuriated at the people who did this. Furious at those who knew about it but stood aside and did nothing to stop it. But most of all, he hated the Yondaime for sealing a demon inside a baby and then expecting people to accept that baby—that human sacrifice—with open arms. He knew all about it now; it had been one of the things he had discussed with Naruto once he'd returned and he wasn't happy.

"S'ke."

The soft, garbled word had him staring at Naruto, stunned. The child looked down at the crumbs in his minute fist, azure eyes flickering to Sasuke then the water. Pulling a face, the little boy threw his crumbs. Most missed their intended target, falling short of the actual water but some of the bread bits reached the fish waiting beneath the calm surface.

"Well, what do you know?" Kakashi remarked, watching the fish thrash about once more food was introduced.

"S'ke," the baby mumbled again, that crooked, uncertain grin tugging his lips upwards as large, blue eyes stared up at Sasuke expectantly. Almost as if waiting for him to react or something.

Or... seeking approval.

Sasuke's hand was buried in golden hair before he was even aware of what he was doing—absently noting how soft and fine it felt between his fingers—and tousled the silken strands in the same way Tsunade had just days before. It caused Naruto to giggle happily and Sasuke was unable to stop the way his own lips quirked upward in response.

"That's right, little idiot."

And Naruto giggled again.

 

* * *

 


	4. The Catalyst

サスケxナルト

**IV**

**The **catalyst****

サスケxナルト

"S'ke!"

That was all the warning Sasuke received as he stepped back inside his house before he had a tiny blond attached to his shins and grinning up at him. For someone who couldn't actually run let alone walk, the brat sure moved fast.

"S'ke," the blond continued to gurgle, waving around a mutilated pinkish ball that smelled reasonably like... sweetened red-bean paste. Sakura had been feeding Naruto sweets again. Apparently she hadn't learned the first few times. "Dago! See? Dago!"

A dark brow hiked.

"Dan-go," he corrected slowly and unclasped the tiny hand tangled in his trousers. It left pinkish and white snot-like streaks. Perfect. All he needed now was some baby vomit on his shoulder to complete the rumour going around about him fathering an illegitimate child while he had been absent from the village. Maybe then his more steadfast fangirls would take the hint and leave him be.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, pursed his lips and crossed his eyes. "Da-go."

Sasuke folded his arms. " _Dan_ -go."

"Da-n-go," the blond repeated slowly, blinked, then beamed. "Dango! See, dango, S'ke?"

"Yes," the teen acknowledge with a nod, removed his sandals and set them up on the shoe rack. "I see." He briefly wondered where his other team mates had gotten to. They couldn't be too far away... Low and behold.

"Naru-chan!" Sakura panted, jogging into the entrance and stopped dead as she spotted the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun?" She glanced between both boys then dropped down and picked her smaller team mate up. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's brow twitched but said nothing.

He turned and walked away.

"S'ke! 'Ruka comin. 'Ruka."

The Uchiha paused. That was a name he was coming to hate. It equated to intolerable levels of noise and mess; the likes of which he'd only ever seen at Naruto's too small apartment and smelled appallingly of ramen and something else much too sweet.

Sasuke was certain if it weren't for him ensuring that his teammate had a balanced diet of rice, vegetables, meats and fish, between Iruka and Sakura they'd have Naruto looking like a sweet-paste filled dumpling. He regretted having Sakura inform the man. Iruka had been over every single day since.

But the tiny blond _adored_ the man, right from the instant his eyes settled on the chūnin. Bizarre, considering the child still seemed excessively wary of Kakashi.

An arm wrapped around his shoulder abruptly. "Sulking again, Sasuke-kun? After such a heart-warming greeting from our adorable Naru-chan?"

Then again, the man was irritating.

The teen swiftly elbowed the masked menace firmly in the ribs, savouring the slight _crunch_ it made upon connecting. He didn't feel the slightest bit remorseful when Kakashi gave a pained grunt and released him. It wouldn't kill the man... which was unfortunate. Kakashi should be satisfied that Sasuke had only applied enough power to fracture his rib.

"Testy," Kakashi muttered, turning away. "Sakura-chan! Might I inquire as to your services?"

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

Next time, Sasuke decided, he'd break Kakashi's jaw instead.

The knock on the front door alerting those within the house of their guest's arrival. As Sakura and Kakashi were otherwise preoccupied, the dark-haired teen went to let his guest in.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Iruka greeted nervously. Heh, seemed the academy teacher _had_ picked up on the hostility pouring off of him after all. The man shuffled, almost uneasily when all he received in return was a flat stare. Swallowing, Iruka produced a box of tea cakes and... four obento boxes. No ramen. He was learning after all. "I brought lunch."

Sasuke stood aside and gestured for the man to enter the house, which he did.

"RUKA!"

And no, the Uchiha most certainly did not flinch at the screech.

He watched as a blur of bright gold flew at the chūnin's legs and fastened itself like a leech, Sakura following to take the cakes and lunchboxes from the man in the event he topple over while trying to remove Naruto in the process.

It was, regrettably enough, a routine he'd become familiar with.

"Dango!" The tiny blond declared, waving the squished dumpling in his hand. "See, Ruka? S'ke said dango."

"Yes, I see," the man replied, placidly. "And you've learned a new word."

The brat nodded. "S'ke said."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of the face Iruka pulled but it seemed a combination of bewilderment and hilarity.

"What else does Sasuke-kun say?"

The toddler pulled a face. "Ramen bad."

"Well..." the teacher wavered, shot Sasuke a quick indiscernible look, then glanced away. "It isn't very healthy for you."

"Heathy?"

"Healthy," Sasuke automatically corrected. "Heal-thy."

The blond turned to him, red-bean mush around his mouth. It was revolting and the Uchiha found himself fighting the urge to scrub the child's face or turn his back and ignore it. He selected a healthy middle ground; he didn't do a thing.

"Heal-thy," the blond repeated very slowly. The word a little garbled but otherwise understandable.

Sasuke concluded it acceptable for the meantime. They could work on vocabulary later.

"Yes..." Iruka continued, his lips twitching now. "Ramen isn't very healthy. That means too much will make you sick."

But Naruto just looked confused.

"Why don't we have lunch outside today?" Sakura suggested. Where she'd produced a basket big enough to carry all four lunchboxes, the box of tea cakes and the large flask of what he presumed to be tea, Sasuke had no idea. "It would be a waste of the beautiful sunshine and it'll get Naru-chan some much needed exercise. What do you think, Naru-chan? Do you want to have a picnic?"

Judging by the way, the blond was bobbing up and down on his knees, he was in agreement.

"We'll go out back," the dark-eyed teen decided. If they were going to have a picnic, he'd have the say on where. It was closest, not to mention the safest; enclosed on all sides by walls a child would not be able to scale unaided, no sharp pointy objects lying around, no water Naruto might fall and drown himself in and no chance of anyone else stumbling upon them and becoming a hindrance.

His eyes drifted toward Iruka. There was already enough of those.

He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the rookie nine finding out about Naruto's predicament. So far, they'd kept it under wraps but he didn't hold out much hope for that lasting too much longer.

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good. C'mon, Naru-chan."

The child beamed, wobbled on his knees and fell at Sasuke's feet. Taking the hint, the Uchiha picked him up, ignoring the child as he babbled. Shoes on, he wandered outside, only partially paying attention to the conversation going on behind him.

"Here. Let me help you carry some of that," Iruka offered.

"Oh. Thank-you, Iruka-sensei.

"No problem, Sakura-chan.

"Kakashi-san, yesterday you said that Naruto would need to go back to the hospital this afternoon, right?"

Sasuke could only presume Kakashi had nodded as he heard no verbal confirmation. "Hokage-sama stated she wished to observe him for his first proper transition."

"Transition?"

"Mm. Tsunade-shishou believes that sometime between this afternoon and tomorrow he'll go through an accelerated growth process. She wants to make sure there aren't any complications with his. We've already had a few minor hiccups along the way but nothing that was too serious."

"Ahh... I see."

A slap to the side of his face, drew his attention back to the child in his arms. He frowned in annoyance. Now he had sticky paste on him. Balancing the baby in one arm, he tugged a cloth he'd taken to carrying around with him for this very reason and cleaned the mess off first himself, then the child's hands and own face.

He hoped the brat hadn't dropped the dumpling on his floor somewhere since he couldn't recall it being eaten.

"Pretty!"

"Butterfly," Sasuke informed the excited bundle as it tried to grab at the blue-winged insect fluttering around them. "That's a butterfly."

"Mmbrr."

Apparently the word was too difficult for him to say.

Selecting a tree at random, Sasuke placed the little boy down on the ground beneath it and next to a small pile of dead leaves.

The child was utterly transfixed, eyeing the fiery coloured debris and, diving straight into the pile, threw handfuls around. At least the little idiot had learned his lesson from the last time and didn't attempt to _eat_ the leaves.

"Here, Naru-chan." Sakura handed the baby a rice ball. It was larger than the child's hand and was swiftly mangled beyond recognition as Naruto made a fist. The stuffing spilled out, into his small lap. Then girl grinned. "Now what do we say to Iruka-sensei? He was the person who bought us lunch."

Bright blue eyes were turned on the man. "Tankies 'Ruka!"

Iruka smiled in return. "You are welcome."

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, handing him his own packed lunch but he was more concerned by the way Naruto attempted to fit the entire rice ball in his mouth.

Sakura, upon seeing where his eyes were trained, apparently felt the same.

"Smaller bites, Naru-chan," she recommended and demonstrated by biting off a small piece of her own rice ball. "See?"

How they'd managed a week without the blond choking, Sasuke had no idea.

Maybe he'd thought that too soon.

The child dropped his food, coughing and grabbing at his throat awkwardly. Sakura dashed forward, picked him up and swiftly set about tapping his back firmly to dislodge the food stuck in his mouth. Nothing came out.

"C'mon Naru-chan," she coaxed, forcing the child to straddle her forearm, she tilted him slightly so his pelvis was above his head and his face was angled toward the ground. "Cough it out. C'mon."

Again nothing.

Then blood.

And Naruto was heaving, vomiting out what he'd little he'd swallowed of the rice ball and his dumpling from earlier. Sakura's face went white, her hand green as she placed it on the blonde's tiny chest. "No," she was murmuring over and over.

Bruises materialised around the child's slender neck.

Sasuke was vaguely aware of Kakashi and Iruka in the background, but not what they were doing, whatever it was meant nothing to him, his focus locked on his two teammates. It was apparent to him that Naruto wasn't getting better and was still unable to breathe properly. His lips were changing colour and his eyes were turning pinkish and glassy. If something wasn't done soon, they'd be trying to revive a corpse.

He didn't give anyone time to protest.

Dodging in, he snatched his blond teammate from Sakura and leapt atop the closest wall. His sandaled feet barely made a sound upon contact, then he was on one of the many roofs in the compound, moving as fast as his body would allow him, constantly moving toward where he could sense Tsunade. The Hokage tower.

It had never seemed so far away.

Everything shot by him at lightning speed. He couldn't recall a time he'd ever moved faster, not even when in battle against Naruto himself but it still didn't seem quick enough. His shirt was covered in bloody vomit and he didn't care because the blond had stopped heaving... stopped _moving_ altogether.

Sasuke clutched him tighter, jostling him a little, hoping for some sign of movement. Of life. _Anything_.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

But the tiny body pressed against his chest was still warm and he clung to that.

"Don't give up now, dead last," Sasuke found himself saying. "Weren't you supposed to be the next Hokage? Well prove it."

Then he was smashing through the Hokage's window, ignoring the way glass embedded itself in his shoulder or the way armed anbu stormed in through her office door, intent on killing or maiming him because he was finally there and Tsunade was staring at him, startled and angry and afraid.

Blazing, scarlet eyes locked on her.

"Fix him," the Uchiha demanded harshly, stalking toward the woman, unresponsive child still pressed against his chest. Propriety be damned. He'd never much cared for social niceties anyway. "Fix him now."

Tsunade didn't hesitate.

 

* * *

 


	5. The Bond

サスケxナルト

**V**

**The Bond**

サスケxナルト

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he'd stood there. Several hours? Minutes? Time seemed to drag on and yet suspend itself for an eternity and _nothing_ was working; Tsunade was yelling out orders to Shizune, hands a shimmering green and sweat pouring from her furrowed brow; the latter had the sleeves of her yukata rolled up with various medical utensils clutched in her hand and Naruto...

The dark-haired teen swallowed the uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

The tiny blond still wasn't moving. Wasn't _breathing_.

His face was unnaturally pale and greyish, eyes copper and lips a sickly blue-purple. He wasn't meant to look like that. Limp, like a ragdoll tossed aside. He wasn't... He was meant to—

Wasn't Tsunade well-known for her skills in healing? One of the legendary Sannin? Wasn't she meant to fix him? Then why wasn't it working? Why wasn't Naruto getting better?

Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides as something like helplessness and despair clawed at him.

Healing had never been his thing, that was all for Sakura and in situations like this, she shone while he was forced to take the back seat and everything was taken out of his hands... There had been a reason he sought power when he went off to Orochimaru those years ago and yet he'd obtained that power and still found himself not strong enough.

He was _never_ strong enough.

He couldn't fix whatever was wrong with Naruto and...

What was the point of having that power anyway, if he couldn't use it in situations that really needed it? What good was it when he was left standing on the sideline, just as helpless as he'd been as a child and discovered his family gone, murdered?

Nails punctured the callused skin of his palms.

"AGAIN SHIZUNE!" The Hokage bellowed at her assistant, though her eyes didn't leave her charge's face. "C'mon brat, fight it! You haven't come all this way just to toss in the towel now, have you?!"

Blood dripped down the Uchiha's hand, through his clenched fingers and dribbled to the floor in an irregular _drip... drop... drip_.

Tsunade was the only one with the power—the knowledge—who might be able to save Naruto... and it looked like she was... That she couldn't—

—Couldn't save him.

The realisation was like a physical weight crashing down on Sasuke. He hadn't considered the possibility before; focused on the main issue and path to the resolution rather than focusing on any other variables.

 _Get to Tsunade_ , his mind had urged him, narrowed down to that singular, central point on the horizon that stretch out impossibly long. _Get to Tsunade, she will fix it_.

It all seemed so simple and yet, now...

When he'd gone off to Orochimaru and abandoned his team in the pursuit of power; was this crushing weight on his shoulders, in his chest, this... overwhelming despair, was it how Naruto felt?

How had things come to this? From a simple picnic lunch outside to watching the de-aged version of his friend—

 _De_ -aged.

He jolted out of the dark spiral his thoughts had taken him and sprang back out Tsunade's broken window, landing on a random roof. If he couldn't be of use here, he'd be of use _else_ where and there was a long list of people he still needed to interrogate.

He ran into Sakura and Kakashi as they were making their way to the Hokage tower. Iruka was with them. All anxious.

"Sasuke-kun!" the sole female on his team gasped, trembling and for once, he didn't begrudge her the weakness. Her eyes were close to overflowing. "Naruto...Is Naru—"

"Stay with him," he ordered his pink-haired team mate.

He didn't stick around to see if they listened.

サスケxナルト

He wasn't a coward but several hours and as many interrogations later, Sasuke was torn.

He'd discovered one of the people who had mistreated his friend... a disgusting pig of a man, who'd apparently lost his wife and children to Kyuubi... it hadn't mattered to the Uchiha. Intentionally withholding food from a defenceless child, leaving that same child in soiled clothing for _days_ without changing them until that child developed sores and rashes...

No one would find the body and while covered in an inordinate amount of blood—some of if caked on his skin, like mud—the dark-haired teen hesitated, unsure if he could go to the hospital only to discover—

He bit back the growing tightness in his throat, tried to push away that heavy-hollowness that had remained settled deeply in his chest. The battle was an ongoing one, one he hadn't felt since... since the loss of his family but... worse.

What if while he was out, seeking vengeance Naruto had...

Had left him?

Would he feel it? The way old folk sayings claimed, that once your life was so firmly intertwined with another's—as Naruto and his surely was—you'd feel them as if a twin. Hadn't Naruto call him a brother?

No, he decided. It Naruto had... If he'd... Sasuke was certain he would have known the instant it happened.

The journey to the hospital left him more irritable than anything but once Tsunade had Naruto stabilised, the building would be where he was kept, for observation.

He paid little attention to the few people he past, many of whom kept their distance anyway. No doubt startled and wary of the macabre picture he painted. The receptionist at the hospital was just as bad.

"Sir, I'll have a nurse look at you, if you'll just—"

"Naruto Uzumaki's room," he demanded, patience long since depleted.

The woman shook her head, brown eyes wide flittering about his face and clothes. Sweat beginning to bead at her forehead and face paling to the colour of snow. "I'm sorry, but we have no record of a Naruto Uzumaki listed as bei—"

Onyx swiftly transformed to swirling crimson as his eyes locked on the woman, daring her to lie again. "I'm his teammate. Where is he?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice warbled from a little down the hall, her footsteps a hollow, dazed, _clip, chop, clack_.

He turned, stalked toward her, startled several bystanders that got in his way. "Sakura, where—"

His sentence met a mangled end.

The girls eyes were overly bright, pink and evidence of fresh tears recently shed on her flushed cheeks, her lips were trembling and as she spoke more tears fell. "Sasuke—"

No.

Numbness settled, froze the heaviness in his chest. No, he refused to believe it... Naruto couldn't have. Shouldn't he have known? Felt something? He was sure... So sure...

He held himself carefully, his limbs feeling suddenly weak. His legs, like they were about to give out beneath him with the weight he'd carried around that day.

He felt so stupid. So incredibly... hadn't he learned _anything_ over the years? Again, vengeance had taken precedence over his friend... He should have been there! He should have stayed, even if he hadn't been able to do something, like Sakura and Kakashi. Did Naruto know he'd been abandoned by Sasuke again? For revenge? Is that why he gave up?

Strong, slim arms wrapped around him.

"He made it," Sakura sobbed into his shoulder and he felt more dampness mixing, mingling with the blood in his already ruined clothing. She didn't seem to mind his state and he didn't care much for her tears either way. "Sasuke-kun, he pulled through."

The Uchiha jerked out of the girl's grasp, studied her face, determined to catch any lie. "He's alive?"

He didn't dare breath.

Sakura nodded and more tears fell. "It was so close. So, _so_ close. Tsunade-shishou said if he'd been even a couple of seconds later..." her breath caught, as if envisioning the horror, then she was smiling tremulously, "But you got him to Tsunade on time. Thank-you, Sasuke-kun. _Thank-you_."

The tightness in his muscles loosened imperceptibly. "Where is he?"

サスケxナルト

The hospital room was the same one Naruto had occupied the first time, the bed still too big for the blond's impossibly tiny body, but Sasuke noted he was bigger than he had been when rushed to Tsunade. He must have gone through his first transition period but it was difficult to tell just how old the boy was now.

"I'll wait out here," Sakura sniffed, still wiping her tears away. "I don't want to make him upset by seeing me in this state."

The door closed behind him, barring the girl from sight.

Kakashi's gaze swept him briefly as he entered the room but said nothing of his bloodied, horror-inducing appearance. Tsunade's stare was far more critical, but she too, refrained from comment.

"Brat," she grumbled, wearily. "Your 'S'ke's here."

Sasuke blinked, surprised. Naruto had asked for him?

A tired, azure eye crept open at that. "S'ke?" The bundle struggled to lift his head, like a baby bird. It wobbled, flopped boneless back amidst a halo of too-long gold. That horrible, tight, fear-like feeling surfaced again at the reminder of what he'd nearly lost.

He stared.

Tsunade speared him with a glance, long and considering, then gave a toss of her blond hair. "Not bad, Uchiha," she frowned at him. "Just don't leave it until the last minute, next time."

The Uchiha merely returned her look coolly, knowing that was her weird way of saying 'thank-you' but unable to bring herself to actually voice the words.

"Kakashi," she grunted, opening the door and stepping outside, "you'd best go inform Iruka that the brat's stabilised. No doubt he's gone and worked himself into a right state of nerves somewhere..."

The white-haired man nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama. Be good, Sasuke-kun. Naru-chan, make sure Sasuke doesn't run off again, alright?"

The teenager watched as both adults left the room, the door closing with a soft _snick_ and he was alone with Naruto.

Very purposefully, he seated himself in one of the chairs next to his best friend's bed. The dried and drying blood made it all uncomfortable but making himself presentable for the general public was the very last thing on his mind. He didn't concern himself with what they thought of him. There was only one person still alive whose opinion he cared for.

The little boy squirmed, shifted with a soft rustle of blankets and squinted over at him, regarded him in concern. "You'a hurt. You'm covered in blood."

"I'm fine," he assured, voice lower, submerging himself in his idiot teammate's presence; the soft, rasping lilt of Naruto's still young and underdeveloped voice box; the shade of azure that was his eyes and impossible to replicate; his rounded, babyish face that even as a seventeen year old, he would still somehow possess; mostly that stubborn determination to never give up.

"Not fine," the child mumbled. "Hurts," he repeated, lifted a small, too-thin arm and pointed directed at Sasuke's chest with a single chubby digit. "There."

His... chest hurt?

 

* * *

 


End file.
